1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to retaining computer adapter cards and more particularly relates to retaining low-profile adapter cards within a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer chassis (sometimes referred to as a computer tower, computer enclosure, or computer case) is an enclosure that houses the main components of a computer such as the motherboard, power supply, adapter cards, disk drives, etc. A computer chassis may come in various sizes and orientations. For example, in some instances a very small chassis may be desired due to space limitations and may be oriented to stand vertically. In other instances, a larger chassis may be desired to enable the addition of more components and may orient horizontally, perhaps to lie beneath a monitor or display device.
Typically, a computer chassis is configured with a number of slot openings, usually at the rear of the chassis, to receive components such as graphics cards, network cards, modem cards, or other types of expansion adapter cards. The slot openings of the computer chassis are configured to line up with expansion slots of the mother board housed by the computer chassis. Thus, the slot openings of the chassis and the expansion slots of the mother board may receive and retain an adapter card in position to communicate with the computer system.
Today, adapter cards are provided in different sizes and configurations to fit into the different sizes and types of computer chassis. For example, some adapter cards are low-profile adapter cards which means they are shorter than standard adapter cards, and thus can fit into a smaller computer chassis than is possible for standard sized adapter cards. A low profile standard has even been defined for PCI cards so that vendors can ensure compatibility between smaller chassis designs and low profile adapter cards. However, even though low profile adapter cards are smaller in size/height, they may still be used with larger chassis designs.
Often with conventional computer systems, the chassis or a chassis cover or wall helps to retain the adapter cards in their installed expansion slot position. For example, the height of a standard card may extend to, or almost to, a chassis cover such that the adapter card cannot move in a direction to disengage from its mother board expansion slot. However, one problem with the conventional art, particularly with the use of low profile adapter cards and even some standard adapter cards, is that they may not reach the chassis wall or may not reach conventional retention mechanisms. Therefore, the adapter cards may become disengaged from the mother board during shipping or handling of the computer chassis.
Another problem with conventional computer systems is that conventional chassis walls and covers do not sufficiently distribute static and dynamic loads from the center of a chassis to the sustaining members that support the chassis and provide it rigidity and protection. For example, if a force was exerted against the side cover of a chassis during shipping, it's likely that the force will be transferred to adapter cards that extend to the chassis wall, rather than to the structural support members of the chassis. This force transfer can result in damage to the adapter cards and even to the mother board or other components.
Another problem found in conventional systems is that installation of adapter cards and the like requires the use of tools such as a screwdriver to secure an adapter card bracket to a computer chassis. The requirement of tools prevents the possibility of tool-less installation and retention of adapter cards that would reduce the difficulty and increase the efficiency of adapter card installation.